Sepenggal Kisah
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah tentang dua insan yang bertolak belakang. Rate T for now. RnR please
1. Ujian

SEPENGGAL KISAH

Disclaimer_Masashi Kishimoto-san

Story_Iztha Dark Neko

[CHAPTER 1 : UJIAN]

Ujian, merupakan medan tempur bagi beberapa siswa. Medan tempur dimana kita harus saling tolong menolong tanpa diketahui sang guru yang berperan menjadi lawan. Ya, keadaan itu kini tengah dialami oleh murid-murid di SMA Konoha. Ini memang masih hari pertama, tapi beberapa murid telah menyiapkan strategi untuk saling contek menyontek.

"Oke, aku akan member kode lalu kalian menolehlah padaku," ujar pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kode? Seperti apa?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yang memiliki alis tebal. Rock Lee

"Hm, batuk mungkin."

"Tapi, sebelum itu kita harus tahu siapa pengawas diruangan kita," usul pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan, Uzumaki Naruto. Usulan pemuda ini dibalas dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain secara serempak

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini kita ujian apa sih?" Tanya lelaki bernama Kankuro dengan nada gak niat

"Matematika dan Sejarah," jawab Kiba, Kankuro berpikir sejenak lalu menoleh kearah lelaki berambut merah.

"Gaara, nanti sejarah aku menyontek ya," lelaki bernama Gaara itu hanya menoleh dengan pandangan kau-berani-bayar-berapa. Kankuro nyengir,

"Akan kubelikan dua ton pasir putih, bagaimana?"

"Lima ton," kata Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Oke, lima ton. Tapi kau harus menyontekiku semua jawaban sejarahmu. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_,"

"Yosh! Masalah pelajaran sejarah sudah kelar. Kali ini siapa yang akan menyonteki kita matematika?" Tanya Lee

"Naruto," panggil Kiba dengan pandangan memohon

"Apa? Aku tidak akan meminta tolong pada si Uchiha sombong itu. Kau tahu kami sudah lama putus." Ujar Naruto mengerti pandangan Kiba. Kiba menghela nafas berat

"Sebenarnya kita bisa minta tolong pada Hinata atau Neji. Tapi…mereka di ruangan yang berbeda," kata Kiba depresi. Yang lainnya hanya menghla nafas berat. Kesunyian mendatangi mereka, hingga tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Shikamaru. Yang lain hanya memandang heran pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan wajah setengah senang setengah lesu. Kiba yang penasaran memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Shikamaru bersedia menyonteki kita matematika."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seakan-akan kau akan mati, Naruto?" Naruto hanya tertawa gugup dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Disisi lain, Shikamaru menyeringai senang mengingat apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naruto

"_Shikamaru, tolong conteki kami matematika. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menginap di rumahmu, aku juga akan mencoba berkencan denganmu dan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Hm? Hanya karena ujian?"_

"_Tidak. Di lain pihak, aku juga ingin mencoba bangkit dari masa laluku dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu."_

Ya, Bersiaplah Naruto. Nara Shikamaru sang jenius akan membuatmu jatuh kepelukannya dan melupakan Uchiha Sasukecapantatayam brengsek itu.

[CHAPTER 1_END]


	2. Phobia

SEPENGGAL KISAH

Disclaimer_Masashi Kishimoto-san

Story_Iztha Dark Neko

[CHAPTER 2 : PHOBIA]

Bagi kebanyakan orang phobia akan suatu hal sangatlah merepotkan. Begitu pula dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Kini, ia tengah berada di depan pintu rumah hantu yang berada di Taman Bermain Konoha. Ia sangat amat 'berterima kasih' pada kekasihnya—Nara Shikamaru—yang telah mengajak atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya ke depan wahana yang ia benci itu.

(**FlashbackON**)

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelaskan! Kau tahu aku phobia terhadap sesuatu yang berbau mistis, _deer_!"

"Hm, seingatku, kemarin ada orang yang berkata akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku karena membantunya membersihkan rumahnya,"

"Ukh…Oke! Oke! Aku akan masuk rumah hantu!"

(**FlashbackOFF**)

Untuk sekian kalinya Uzumaki Naruto mendesah berat, ia hanya dapat pasrah ketika Shikamaru menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"GYAAAA!" belum beberapa menit, dan Naruto sudah disambut oleh seseorang yang berkostum sadako*

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya mendengus geli. Ia memang sengaja menarik Naruto kemari. Mengapa? Sudah jelaskan. Agar ia mendapat..

"Gyaaa! Shikamaru!"kesempatan untuk berlagak sok pahlawan dan dapat memeluk Narutonya yang manis ini. Betapa liciknya seorang Nara Shikamaru.

[CHAPTER 2_END]


End file.
